


Bubbles and Bubbly

by maggieisalarrie (ls2k14)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ls2k14/pseuds/maggieisalarrie
Summary: It used to scare him. It used to scare both of them, actually, but they’ve learned from their mistakes and still have to talk things through together, be vulnerable and open and sometimes brutally honest, but they’re still here. They’re still together after everything they’ve been through.ORA self-indulgent drabble to satisfy my need of Larry together on soft, quiet nights in.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	Bubbles and Bubbly

The sweet scents of lavender and vanilla float through the air. Candlelight makes the room feel otherworldly, shadows swaying and softly flickering. Bubbles surround them, both in the bath and in their glasses. The only sounds are their quiet breathing and the light sloshing of water when they shift their weight. 

He hasn’t felt this calm in years. Writing, recording, promo, touring, traveling; it all takes a toll on the body and mind, and he’s so used to it that he never realizes how tense he really is until times like this. He loves what he does, he thinks it’s obvious how much he does. Still, it’s nice to be M.I.A. for a while. 

Strong, thick thighs boxing him in, delicate hands rubbing soothing circles into his chest, silky-soft kisses to the side of his neck. 

He truly loves making music, it’s a huge part of who he is, but he’d gladly give it all up if he could stay here forever. He rolls his eyes to himself; that thought makes its way into his mind all too often, as one could tell by listening to just a few of their songs.

“More champagne, love?” 

Harry sighs deeply and rolls his head along the shoulder under him. “As much as I’d love another glass, I really don’t want to move to get it.” 

Louis chuckles, huffing a breath behind his ear. “The bottle’s just on the floor next to us. You won’t have to move much, I’ll even grab it for you.” 

Whining like a child, he holds onto Louis’s wrists and pushes further into him to keep him from moving. He tilts his head back and nuzzles into Louis’s cheek, giving him a light peck. “I love you,” he whispers with his lips still pressed to Louis’s face. 

“I love you,” Louis responds and turns to kiss him full on. 

He gradually loosens his hold on Louis’s wrists until he drops his hands to the thighs wrapped around him, running his fingers over the light, soft hair there. He sighs against Louis’s lips. 

He used to wonder if he’d ever get used to this feeling. It’s like he’s about to explode, like there’s a bubble inside his chest just growing and expanding until his heart breaks open and his soul spills out onto whatever is nearby. Sometimes it’s in the form of lyrics and notes in his journals or on a spare napkin, and sometimes it’s his body or Louis’s body in the form of tattoos or pen or marker. 

This kind of love is all-encompassing. There’s no escaping it and he never wants to. 

It used to scare him. It used to scare both of them, actually, but they’ve learned from their mistakes and still have to talk things through together, be vulnerable and open and sometimes brutally honest, but they’re still here. They’re still together after everything they’ve been through. 

Louis presses another soft, sweet kiss to his lips and then leans his head back against the edge of the tub. Harry shifts a bit further down so his chest is fully submerged in the soapy water, his knees bending and peeking through the foamy, iridescent bubbles to compensate for the lack of space at his feet. 

He rubs his hands up and down Louis’ shins again, falling into a state of total relaxation he can only reach with the perfect conditions: the man beneath him and at least a few consecutive days of no obligations or commitments. 

“God, I love this,” Louis’ voice brings him back, closer to the surface of his mind, repeating the same words that have been running through his own mind all night. “I am getting a bit pruney, though. We’re going to have to get out soon.” 

Harry sighs again and nods. He sits up, arching his back to stretch it out some, and turns around slowly to face him. He gets up on his knees and crawls his hands back up Louis’ legs to hold himself up over his thighs, leaning in to kiss him deeply, slipping the tip of his tongue just past the slight gap between Louis’ lips. 

Louis’ hands come up to the dip of his waist and squeeze just enough for him to feel his thumbs slightly digging in under the bottom of his ribs. He smirks against Louis’ lips and pulls away, taking comfort in the look on his face; the same one Louis would make when he was 18 and they were just starting to feel things out, sneaking away to makeout in a dark corner wherever they were. Some things never change and he couldn’t be happier that Louis’ expressions are on that list. 

He grunts as he stands up, steps one foot outside the tub so he can reach across to the counter to grab one of the towels he’d set out earlier. He pats himself dry enough that he won’t be dripping all over the floor and turns around to trade Louis the towel for the glasses of champagne, then bends down to grab the bottle from the floor next to the tub. 

He takes the glasses and the bottle out to the nightstand on his side of the bed, checking the time on his phone after he sits on top of the blankets. Louis comes out from the bathroom, rubbing the towel through his hair and he catches Harry staring at his naked body, smiling softly. 

Louis makes his way to his own side of the bed, throwing the towel toward the hamper with just enough force for it to hang halfway over the side of it. Louis lays down and reaches out, pulling him down with a gentle hand on his shoulder. Harry leans back until his head is resting against Louis’ belly. He closes his eyes as Louis starts to play with his hair. 

“Good night so far, babe?” 

Harry hums happily and rolls to his side to face Louis, cheek still resting on his belly, a quiet smile dancing across his lips. 

“Really good.” 

Louis smiles again and leans back against his pillows. They lay together, enjoying the quiet and their time together. 


End file.
